A tilt-rotor, vertical-lift aircraft generates both lift and propulsion by tilt-rotor assemblies coupled to fixed wings of the aircraft. Each tilt-rotor assembly includes a rotatable rotor that is powered by an engine. The tilt-rotor assemblies can be tilted to adjust the plane of rotation of the rotors between horizontal and vertical. With the rotors rotating in a horizontal plane of rotation, the rotors provide all the vertical lift of the aircraft. In contrast, with the rotors rotating in a vertical plane of rotation, the rotors provide only the forward propulsion of the aircraft, and the fixed wing provides the lift of the aircraft. The tilt-rotor assemblies also may be tilted to adjust the plane of rotation of the rotors into any number of planes between the vertical and horizontal planes such that the rotors provide some combination of lift and forward thrust. Accordingly, a tilt-rotor, vertical-lift aircraft provides the vertical lift capability of a rotary-wing aircraft, such as a helicopter, and the speed of a conventional fixed-wing aircraft.
The fixed wings of conventional tilt-rotor, vertical-lift aircraft are high wings coupled to and extending from higher portions of the fuselage or body of the aircraft. Additionally, the engines powering the rotors of conventional tilt-rotor, vertical-lift aircraft form part of the tilt-rotor assemblies. Accordingly, the engines are movably coupled to the fixed wings of the aircraft and tilt with the tilt-rotor assemblies.